


PACE

by swegchicken



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i don't know how to tag but yeet, kinda has elements of umbrella academy but not...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swegchicken/pseuds/swegchicken
Summary: "You left.""You left, Chan. I just didn't follow.""You chose them over us.""Chan-""Don't Chan me, Jeongin."





	PACE

_“You’re kidding me, right?”_

_Chan sighed heavily at the older boy, “Woojin, please-” he started but the elder just shook his head in reply with a heavy stare towards the blonde boy. In all honesty, the younger hadn’t really expected Woojin to agree to run away but he figured it would be worth a shot. Secretly, though, he had hoped that the older boy would agree._

_“First of all, where would we even go? How would we even get out of here?” Chan frowned slightly at Woojin’s questions. “Second of all, we have our duties here. We can’t just leave the others when they need us right now, Chan.”_

_“About that-”_

_“Chan,” Woojin paused for a moment then carried on, “what did you do?” The younger suddenly found the end of his silk pyjama top to be surprisingly interesting and started to pick at a loose end of thread that hung from it. “Look at me, Chan; you’re supposed to be number one-”_

_“That’s why I promised to help them get out, Woojin!”_

_Blinking slowly in response, the brunette took a step back and ran a hand through his hair with a deep sigh. “They’re gone, aren’t they, Chan?”_

_No response._

_Woojin raised his voice slightly, “They’re gone, aren’t they, Chan?”_

_This time a small mumble was heard but he couldn’t pick out what had been said._

_“Chan, for god’s sake-”_

_“No. Only three left.”_

_Woojin stared at the smaller boy and crossed his arms. He’d known Chan for at least 10 years already and they’d been best friends for at least 6 of those years. Now that you have that bit of context, you’ll be able to figure out that Woojin could tell when the boy was lying, which Chan was, quite badly, in fact. He had a habit of fidgeting with the silver ring that adorned the boy’s right hand, which you’d only notice had you been the elder. Chan also had a habit of biting his lower lip when he lied too but that was only when he was lying to their mentor, which, shockingly, was quite often. Woojin sighed and gave the blonde a look that made it clear that he did not believe him in the slightest._

_“Okay, fine, six left.”_

_“Who didn’t leave?”_

_“Minho stayed.”_

_“Liar.”_

_Chan blinked quickly in surprise and gave him a look of confusion, “what? I… I’m telling the truth, honest.”_

_“Minho wouldn’t stay if Jisung and Hyunjin left. Try again, Chan, who stayed?”_

_“I’m not lying! Six left.”_

_“Chan-”_

_“Changbin stayed. He said that he wouldn’t leave until he knew you were going.”_

_“Why lie to me?”_

_No response. Woojin sighed and turned away from the other, running a hand through his hair and then slamming his hand on the wall in front of him. Chan had never lied to him. Why start now? The older boy was aware that Changbin didn’t stay, in fact, he knew with certainty that the smallest of their group wouldn’t stay; not for anyone. Heck, Woojin didn’t think any of them would stay if they had the choice to leave._

_“Woojin, I… Okay, fine, they’re all gone but I just-” Chan began._

“Unless you’re going to stop pretending to be him, don’t carry on talking.”

The room slowly stared to flicker and the illusion of his bedroom from the institute slowly crawled back into his imagination and when he turned to look at the boy in front of him, he was met with the intruder standing in the middle of Woojin’s cheap motel room.

Standing in front of him was the one and only Park Sungjin. Woojin furrowed his eyebrows and stumbled back, pressing himself against the motel wall. His eyes darted around the motel then back onto Sungjin.

“Y-you can’t control the mind.” The brunette mentally cursed himself for not being able to keep his voice stable in front of his ex-mentor but tried to keep a straight face void of any emotion (hint: he failed).

“You’re right. I can’t control the mind.” Sungjin looked exactly the same as when Woojin had last seen him which was surprising as he hadn’t seen the elder in roughly 10 years. He still had the same buzzcut, though now it looked as though he was growing it out, and his face lacked any form of wrinkle or sign of aging or stress. The older man sat on the worn out twin bed that was situated next to the window and looked at Woojin. “You haven’t forgotten who does, though, have you?”

“Why are you here, Sungjin?”

Sungjin stared at him for a moment before knocking gently on the wall closest to him. Woojin watched as two more adults appeared in his room, walking through the wall and another two materialised in front of his eyes. He gulped and bit his lip.

“The Boss called us in to round you kids up.”

“If you’ve come here for information on their whereabouts then you’re out of luck because I haven’t been in contact with any of them since…”

“Since they left without you.”

“Since I stayed and made them leave without me” Woojin corrected, “Sorry, not sorry.” He made eye contact with one of the others and noticed his fox-like features. Kang Younghyun. He was known for his surprising ability to be able to mimic anyone’s mutant ability. Younghyun tilted his head and the younger broke the staring contest they seemed to be having.

“We don’t need you to find them, y’know.” Woojin directed his attention to the tallest of the men. Park Jaehyung, Sungjin’s older brother. His ability included something along the lines of controlling the senses like Jisung had been able to. “We’ve found them. Quite easily, in fact. You’re the last one to collect, man.”

“We were hoping to lure you in with that illusion but it seems you’re quite smart.”

“I just know Chan, Sungjin, the person that made the illusion should’ve done their research because Chan doesn’t lie.”

A small mumble came from the wall closest to Sungjin and noticed the smallest of the five. Kim Wonpil. He had a powerful mutation of mind manipulation. His face was slightly pink as he looked down, clearly embarrassed.

“Well, it’s time to take you back, Woojin.”

“I was told that I’d never have to go back.”

“Are you really surprised they lied?” the question came with an amused tone from Younghyun, who had a smirk playing on his lips. Woojin suppressed an urge to roll his eyes. “I’m sure they’ll be glad to see you again, anyway. Y’know, considering that you chose your loyalty to the institute over them. Bet they’ll be thrilled to the core.”


End file.
